White And Purple Roses
by Ender WolfQueen
Summary: When Enderdura WolfQueen goes too bed one night watching Diabolik Lovers and wakes up on a plane heading to Japan with a letter addressed to the Sakimaki family she can't wait for the adventure too start.
1. Unexpected Happenings

Enderdura was lounging around in her room watching Diabolik Lovers on Netflix(it's not on there yet and I hate it) and was just fangirling over Sabaru.

Enderdura : Ohh. Sabaru you are just so sweet. You're such a cute Tsundere.

The screen then changed too Yui and Enderdura just groaned at the main female character.

Enderdura : Seriously Yui you are the worst character in history. Allow me too list your bad qualities.  
1) You're so timid  
2) The only reason people like you is because they experiance what you experiance through the game.  
And I can't think of anymore good ones right now.

Enderdura sighed as she continued too watch the show. As it was nearing the end credits she fell asleep and started mumbling how she wished she could go and actually be with Sabaru in the anime or the game. When her eyes fully shut white tentacles flowed from the laptop screen and wrapped around her body pulling her into the screen.

When Enderdura woke up she found that she was sitting in an upright position. Swiveling her head she found that she was on a plane. Quickly unbuckling she checked the overhead compartment too find a big suitcase with all of her clothes that she loved too wear. Looking down she too see she was still in her pjs. Sighing she picked out a new outfit of black jeans, a purple tank top, bright green wrist bands, with black knee high heeled boots. Changing in the bathroom once she got out she found a crate that was barking. Looking into it she found her favorite dog a corgi puppy.

Enderdura : Aww. Aren't you so cute. Ohh I love you guys.

Taking the puppy out she hugged it and smiling. Putting it down on the seat she pulled out a collar from her pocket from her old corgi. Lifting the puppy's leg she found it was female.

Enderdura : This is perfect. You are now Kenzi my little lovey puppy.

Enderdura then placed the collar around its neck and started nuzzling it. She sat down on the seat and held her new puppy. The plane then started too land and Enderdura sighed and got her bag and grabbed her puppy. As she got off she saw familiar surroundings.

Enderdura : Oh. Noo. Noo. This can't be. But it is. I'm in the Diaboilk Lovers universe. This is awesome. And I got a new puppy of my favorite breed as well. Now just have too figure out when in the series I am. I guess I'll go too the church where Yui lived or lives if she's still living there.

Just as Enderdura was about too walk in any direction she realized she didn't even know where she was, sighing she pulled the letter out of her pocket and decided too read it.

Letter : "You are now in what you love the most. Can you make the vampire love you or not? As you walk this world you are as you wished too be have fun."

Thinking about the letter Enderdura then ran too the nearest place with a bathroom which happened too be a mall with Kenzi in her arms. Entering the mall bathroom she looked and saw black wolf ears on her head. She then felt something swaying behind her. Turning around she found a large wolf tail and what looked like dragon wings. Turning back around too look in the mirror she gasped as she saw black dragon scales on her body. As she was mentally flipping out the door opened revealing a woman who came in and did her business and was about too wash her hands when she side glanced Enderdura.

Woman : What's got you so flipped out.

It was more of a demand than a question. And Enderdura was puzzled. How could this woman not see that she wasn't even human. So she pointed at the mirror and herself.

Enderdura : So you don't . . . how can you . . . are you sure you can't see . . . Can't you see I'm not human?

Woman : What are you talking about you look perfectly fine too me. Whatever you flipping out about is not there or you're on drugs or something. *washes hands and dries them* Bye now.

The woman leaves and Enderdura just leaned on the sink counter and sighed as the new information was wrapping around her brain. She sigh again and left the mall with Kenzi beside her. She pulled the letter out again and found a map with directions leading to the Sakmaki mansion.

Enderdura : So I'm in the beginning of the show or I'm a little before the show begins because it begins with Yui in the taxi heading to the manor. Well since I am my OC which is basically myself with a few add-ons. But I guess that I could fly there but I don't even know how too yet or do I?

Enderdura turned too her wings and tried too unfurl them. It was strange but they slowly unfurled. The movement of them unfurling wasn't natural but it also was if that made sense too anyone. She started too move them slowly in order too get the hang of the movement. As she was getting used too her new appendages a black taxi went by giving off the smell of gas. Enderdura looked and recongnize the taxi Yui was in in the begin of the series.

Enderdura : Great. No lollygagging. Oh Skyrim reference. Hahahaha. But I have too beat her or this might not change anything in the story.

Gently but quickly Enderdura picked up Kenzi and strapped her bag around her body was she quickly took off into the air. As she flew it was almost second nature too be flying through the skies. And she was glad not too be wearing a skirt for this whole venture. As she looked down she saw the taxi and sped ahead with her strong wings seeing the mansion in the distance. Once in the area she gently landed and waited for Yui. When the taxi arrived Yui got out and saw Enderdura waiting in the gates with a bag on her shoulder and a corgi puppy beside her. She walked up to her wondering what she was doing here.

Yui : Umm excuse me?

Enderdura : *side glances* Yeah.

Yui : Umm sorry but I thought that I was the only one staying here.

Enderdura : *cringes at her timidness and sighs* Well who ever told you was wrong or they didn't know that someone else was going too be here.

Yui just nods her head and walks up to Enderdura who just gives her a tired sigh as she clicked her tongue and walked up to the large door but before she could knock she turned too Yui.

Enderdura : Hey I didn't get your name. *under breath* Even though I already know it.

Yui : Oh. Its Yui.

Enderdura : Enderdura. Also does it look like I have wings, wolf ears, scales, and a tail by chance?

Yui slowly shook her head and explained that Enderdura had a tattoo of dragon wings on her back from what she could see of the skin, a headband with faux ears, a belt with a tail, and patches of skin that looked slightly darker than her skin color. But over all nothing unusual.

Enderdura : *turns too door and speaks quietly* So they can't see unless I show them or maybe the boys will see it or I just automatically hide them when I don't need them. I mean this all feels second nature I don't even feel out of place knowing they're there. Well might as well just go with it.

As she knocked on the door she waited for it too open on its own. When it did she glanced at Yui who jumped at the occurrence and sighed as she walked in with Kenzi at her feet. As they entered the building and looked around Yui noticed Ayato napping on the couch in the entrance hall. Enderdura barely gave him a glance and just looked around. When she heard Yui gasp and start talking about no pulse she looked their way and walked up too Yui and touched her shoulder.

Enderdura : Okay let's go.

Yui : But her has no heartbeat we need too get help.

That's when Ayato took Yui's phone.

Ayato : Damn you're noisy. *glares at Yui* This isn't even your house so could you try too keep it down.

Yui : Y- you're alive?

Ayato : Why wouldn't I be alive? Seriously what do you think I am anyway?

Yui : But your heart it seems too have stopped. It wasn't beating at all!

Ayato completely ignoring Enderdura. Who just sighed as Ayato pulled Yui too lay on the couch hovering over her.

Yui : What are you doing?!

Ayato : What am I doing? Why I think you already know. I'm about too take you of course. *licks Yui's neck*

Enderdura : Oh. My. God. You're just being licked it's not like you're being force too choke down liquid oral antibiotics. That stuff is something too cry about when it taste that bad when it smells like pineapples.

That's when Ayato looked up at the black with bright purple and green streaked haired girl. Standing beside him with an uninterested look on her face as she continued her monologue.

Enderdura : Speaking of pineapples where's the kitchen I've got a tummy that is craven some pineapples. Also I need too feed my little Kenzi as well.

As she talked about her corgi she started scratching its chin. Ayato completely caught off guard but this one girl was startled when his brother Reiji came in wanting too know what's going on. That's when Enderdura stopped cuddling her puppy and focused her attention on Reiji.

Enderdura : I'll explain everything but I need a few items in exchange for the explanation. I need . . .  
1) Access too the kitchen in order too raid it for food  
2) Corgi dog food for puppies  
3) All the other people in this house too be conjugated into one room  
4) My own room  
5) A needle  
6) A latch hook set  
7) A map of this place  
8) And finally where's the bathroom cause I gotta pee like a race horse.

Enderdura said making everyone in the room stop what they were doing and just stare at her. She just gave them an unamused look and stared too rock her hips in order too not pee on the floor.

Enderdura : Well are you going too show me the bathroom or do I have too go outside or on the very expensive looking rug in here. Your choice.

Well how do you like this so far. And sorry how I'm bashing on Yui but too me she needs too stop being a timid baby and grow up. And also I've got so many stories in drafts and stories I want too finish so this will take forever too write but please be patient with me.


	2. Explainations And Blood Tasting

After Reiji had a butler take the girls luggage he showed Enderdura too the bathroom so she could go. In the bathroom Enderdura did her business and went too wash her hands. Once done she looked in the mirror she saw what Yui described when she asked if she looked strange. Her scales seemed too have departed just under her skin making it darker then her original skin color in patches all over her body. Her ears looked fake and held on a headband. Her belt made it look like her tail was connected too it. And last was her wings. Turning around while holding a mirror to see her back she saw the black outlines of wings that looked like tattoos. Turning towards the big mirror again she concentrated on bringing her features back too how she envisioned her OC too look. Then right before her eyes her wings seemed too softly and slowly detach from her back becoming real. She slowly flexed them getting use too the movement even if it was second nature in this body it wasn't too her brain. Still concentrating she saw her scales start too break through her skin and formed settle on her skin. Her scales were on her cheeks, neck going too her collarbones and then across her shoulders then stopped before reappearing on her forearms touching the knuckle of her middle finger. Lifting her purple tank top she saw the scales start just under her breasts on her sides and go down to her hips hiding under her black jeans. Pulling up her pant legs she saw the scales extend till her ankles all along the outside of her legs. Pulling everything back in place she sighed and then started too move her ears and tail which weren't much of a problem because she always envisioned her self with these. Once done checking herself out and feeling more confident with her new form. She slowly willed everything back too semi-normal and then walked out the door too see a servant outside the door. Turning too him she followed the man silently too the room that Reiji, Ayato, and Yui were. Ayato was making Yui uncomfortable and Reiji just looked annoyed about the whole situation and not being in the loop. Little Kenzi was on the couch with her eyes closed. Seeing as no one was paying her any attention and her neck had a crick Enderdura tilted her head to the side and it popped, loudly and multiple times at that. Sigh and giving a small moan of satisfaction at the wonderful popping she looked to the other occupants in the room. Yui and Ayato looked freaked out at the loud and numerous pops coming from Enderdura while Reiji just looked disgusted crinkling his nose. Sitting on the floor and twisting around to crack her back getting another multitude of pops she sighed and looked up at the others in the room.

Enderdura : What? Don't tell me you haven't popped any joint in your body voluntarily and it didn't feel good. Also when will the others be here. I want to raid the kitchen as soon as possible and make some pizza snacks.

Just then the two other triplets came in and started eyeing up Yui. Laito with his flirting and calling Yui a bitch and Kanato with his kinda sweet little boy act. When they lick Yui she fliches and squeals causing Enderdura to sigh exasperatedly.

Enderdura : Oh my goooood. You were just licked by Ayato no more then like five minutes ago. And you're really such a baby about it. Let me show you it is seriously no big deal. The only time it is a big deal is if the tongue is poisonous or has come in contact with an STD.

Enderdura got up and moved Ayato's head opened his mouth and pulled his tongue out making him lick her neck. She then walked up to the remaining two triplets and held up her hair promoting them to lick her neck. Cautiously and unsure about the girl they did at the same time. The licking didn't even phase Enderdura who then let her hair down back to its shoulder length and just wiped the saliva off her neck. Picking up Kenzi and sitting cross legged with her in her lap she waited for the last two boys to make their appearance. Quickly shaking off the random occurrence Ayato started his rant on how he'd be Yui's first everything because he saw her first completely ignoring Enderdura who just rolled her eyes at the youngest of the triplets. Then Subaru made his appearance and smashed a crater into the wall showing is short temper. Then finally the oldest appeared with his earbuds in his ears. With everyone now in the same room Enderdura clapped her hands and got everyone's attention on her and Kenzi.

Enderdura : Yeah now that everyone's here I have a letter for all of you. Hang on for two shakes.

Setting Kenzi down onto the ground Enderdura started searching her pockets for her letter she was to give the brothers but not finding it. Frowning she started patting her self down when Subaru started getting impatient.

Subaru : Anytime now.

Enderdura gave him an angry glare with her one eye that wasn't hidden behind her hair then started feeling in her bra and found the letter.

Enderdura : Aaaahaa. There you are you stupid piece of paper. How could I have forgotten you were in there. Well better late then never.

Pulling out the paper envelope and opening it she handed the letter to Reiji. He took it begrudgingly still disgusted with Enderdura's earlier act. With the letter he speed read it and nodded to Enderdura. Getting a thumbs up Enderdura was about to leave when Yui started say how she would leave and then tripped scrapping her knee. Face palming Enderdura watched as the brothers started showing their true colors. And Yui being the sheltered girl she is pulled out her cross trying to 'ward' off the vampires. Sighing Enderdura walked up to Yui lightly smacked her hands and gave her a shake of the head.

Enderdura : Did you really think that if vampires were real which they are. That they would let authors really tell you how to kill them or would they lie and make a fool out of the dumb asses who really believe them? Hmmm?

Turning towards the six boys Enderdura put her hands on her hips and gave them a bored look.

Enderdura : Okay so all of you are vampires big whoop. Now instead of chasing this terrified and ignorant girl I suggest that we learn about the blood you'll be getting form both of us. But I have a few rules about myself. I will only let one of you drink my blood from my body and the others will have to drink my blood from a cup. I personally don't care what you do to Yui. And now let the tasting begin. Our first candidate will be the youngest.

All the brothers gave Enderdura shocked stares. And Subaru slowly approached her. Enderdura gave him a sweet smile while she moved her hair and offered her neck. Grabbing her waist Subaru licked her neck to soften and prepare the skin then bite sucking the blood. It surprised him. Her blood was thick and warm with a rich flavor. It had a sweet tang with a spicy bite to it. It was like freshly made hot chocolate and with a touch of all spice mixed in. Enderdura patted his head and he reluctantly let go. Another thing about her blood that he just noticed was that it was filling unlike other girls this one's was filling did it have something to do with it being thick? Enderdura then took out the needle she requested earlier and motioned for one of the other brothers to come closer. The first one was Ayato. Enderdura then dug the needle into her palm and sliced it across letting the blood come out. As it left her skin it seemed to steam and came out almost like a gel. When the drop hit Ayato's tongue it amazed him. This went on to the other brothers each surprised by the blood of the strangest girl in probably the entire world. With the tasting of Enderdura's blood done Enderdura picked up Yui and held out her neck. Yui started struggling in Enderdura's hold but stopped when the girl stomped on her foot making her stop. The brothers started their tasting of Yui's blood. It was thin and cold with an overly sweet taste. It was like an overly sugared juice drink and hardly filling in the least. With the tasting over Enderdura let go of Yui who fell to the ground paler then earlier and barely able to stand up. Looking to the brothers and fangirling in her head till the cows came home Enderdura spoke.

Enderdura : So where's the kitchen? I'm seriously starving and I need to ask some questions that will prove detrimental for my health in the future and I'm guessing Yui's health too. So . . . chop chop.

The last two word were spoken with Enderdura clapping her hands and the sound of her stomach growling for pizza snacks and crackers with Swiss almond cheese spread.

(A/N : Now the reason I described the blood like I did is because I do consider myself having thick blood because when I'm around people and they start saying it's cold when in reality it's like 54 degrees Fahrenheit I'm just like 'really you think this is cold?' Seriously I once spent like a week with out any heat in my house during the winter. Now trust me that is cold. So that's why the blood is the way it's described I hope I didn't confuse any of you.)


	3. Finally Dinner!

After the brothers stopped tasting Yui she ran out of the room screaming. Enderdura just sighed and followed behind her calmly. The brothers just stared shell-shocked at the tri-colored haired girl. Once out of the room Enderdura looked down the hall to see Yui running down the next hall.

"My god. Such a baby. Ohhh I can try my other powers."

Smiling Enderdura focused on her ender wolf transformation. The black swirls flashed purple and wolf ears and a tail came out of her head and tailbone with her nails and teeth becoming sharper. Opening her eyes she looked at her body and smirked.

"Sick. I'm so cool. Ohh I'll have to see if I can summon my spear later. But right now need to get the little mouse."

Sighing Enderdura sniffed the air and found Yui's sugary sent going down the hall. With the target locked she started sprinting down the hall to find Yui. As she was running after Yui she pasted the brothers. As she pasted she smirked at their expressions when they saw her. Continuing on she ran through the halls till she found the room Yui goes in and sees the phantom image of the triplets mother. Digging her heels into the rug she stopped and focused on receding the wolf attributes. Once they were gone she placed her hands on her knees and started panting.

"God. I really hate my low stamina. And man lungs full of pins and needles. Hurts to breathe."

After getting over the pain in her lungs a bit and it not hurting to breathe much she opened the door. Yui was on the floor looking at her father's diary. Enderdura just put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Walking over to the dresser she started looking at all the jewels when one loose one that looked like an eye of ender caught her eyes. Reaching out she picked it up started to feel pain in her chest. Looking down she was able to see a void hole at the top of her sternum and it looked like it was bleeding a lilac colored blood. Fixing her eyes on the jewel again the eye looked to be moving when the pupil locked itself on the hole in her chest. The pupil dilated then contracted while rapidly looking from her eyes to the hole. Figuring what it wanted she placed the jewel in the hole and the pain increased ten fold making Enderdura grab the dresser.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Man this fleeking hurts!"

The pain then slowly started to fade along with the blood. The jewel was now a visible part of her body. Sighing she looked back at Yui to see the brothers standing around her and leaving her alone. Huffing she slowly turned around hands on her hips she spoke up.

"Yeah the little mouse gets all the attention. What am I chopped liver? Speaking of food I'm hungry. Where's the kitchen I'll make dinner."

Everyone stared at the woman shocked. But at the words 'I'll make dinner' Reiji quickly led the way to the kitchen.

~In the Kitchen~

While in the kitchen Enderdura whistled at its size. And also Kenzi did her little bunny hop run to her owner who knelt down and scratched her ears. Standing back up Enderdura went to the pantry. It was full with many different fruits, vegetables, meats(in the cellar), and canned foods. Smiling Enderdura grabbed the apron on the hook by the door and got out the ingredients she needed.

1\. Ground Beef  
2\. Buns  
3\. Sloppy Joe Sauce  
4\. Pickles  
5\. American Cheese  
6\. Concentrated Lemonade  
7\. Frozen Strawberries  
8\. Ice  
9\. Agave Syrup  
10\. Potatoes

Taking all her ingredients out and laying them on the island. She started rummaging through all the drawers and cabinets and started explaining what she was making.

"Kay. I'm making an American favorite. Sloppy Joe with potato wedges and I'm making some frozen strawberry lemonade. If you don't want any I suggest you either fend for yourself or order takeout. But I also suggest that you at least try my cooking."

While she was explaining she pulled out a deep fryer, blender, pan, cutting board, knife, measuring spoons, oil, a spatula, and a colander. Setting up the blender, deep fryer, and the pan she then used one of the wrist bands around her wrists to pull her long hair back. Grabbing her 3DS from in between her cami and sports bra she pulled up YouTube and pulled up the song she deemed her theme song : Paper Moon English cover done by dj-Jo & Amalee on repeat. Washing her hands she started to sing with the song as she started cooking.

 _"I'm falling down into my shadow  
Failing to control my breathe  
As I embrace the deadly night  
If you are scared never show it in your eyes  
Near those pumpkin carriages  
Cause the all witches see right through your lies  
See you in your dreams yeah baby  
I'll still be there if it's a nightmare  
Fairy Blue  
It is only for you I'd steal the stars  
And lay them at our feet so we could own the night  
Black Paper Moon  
I'll be the light believe in me  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
Look above cause you belong up there  
Beside the shining moon  
A spell was cast sweeter than the crimson jam  
Taste it and you get one wish  
So wish for anything you'd like  
Your destiny make it grand or horrible  
Grasp it with those hands or yours  
Cause you can live your dreams while still awake  
Don't try to cast a spell on me  
You'll never win you'll never break me  
Fairy Blue the reason I'm alive  
The reason I can breathe  
Is all because of you and I'll pull through  
If you reach for me and call my name  
I will find you my dear  
Where ever you may be  
Here and now I swear to break your curse  
And I will set you free  
It's true without you there were nights I told myself  
That I could live in dusk and darkness  
But somehow you reached me  
It's your voice that calls to me when I fall  
You are my savior  
Fairy Blue  
For you I'd steal the stars  
And lay them at your feet  
So they couls light a path to guide you home  
If you're ever lost and lose your way  
Look up you'll be okay so wipe those tears away  
Fairy Blue  
The reason I'm alive the reason I can breathe  
Is cause you are the key that sets me free  
So I swear you'll never be alone  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
We can make it through if you believe  
If you believe in me_

She unwrapped the ground beef and started it's cooking on the stove then went to wash her hands again. With the meat cooking she turned on the fryer and started washing the potatoes. With them washed she started to make the lemonade. Putting in the ice, lemonade, strawberries, and the syrup. She started pulsing the blender. The sound of the ice and strawberries made as they were being crushed and made into a delicious frosty drink was horrible and hurt everyones ears. But was soon over as the when the mixture was smooth enough. Getting down eight glasses she poured them and served them to everyone and herself. As the song was on repeat she was holding the spatula and started to grind up the beef. With it mostly ground up she started cutting up the potatoes into wedges not bothering to peel the skin off. Lifting the basket and gently placing the wedges and then dropping them into the hot oil. She then went back to the beef. It was starting to brown and look great. Stirring it a bit more to make sure that it was all browned she took a sip of her lemonade. With the meat all brown she grabbed a bowl and set the colander on it and started pouring the meat in it to drain it of all the grease. As it was draining she checked the wedges but put them back into the oil and started opening the sloppy joe sauce cans and taking down plates. With the meat drained she put it back in the pan and poured in the sauce. Stirring the sauce covered meat then letting it sit on the burner as she checked the wedges. Finding them done she lifted the basket and set it on the holder so they could drain and cool a bit. Turning she saw everyone looking at her. She just smiled and started serving the now prepared meal. Filling everyones plate with one sandwich, a pile of wedges, and a refilled glass and turning off her 3DS.

"Now if anyone wants any other sauces for their potato wedges you have to go get it. And the same goes for extras as well you have to get up and get it yourself."

With that done she started chowing down and looked to little Kenzi who was munching on a mix of vegetable scraps and meat. Enderdura made a mental note to have one of the brothers take her shopping tomorrow. When she looked at everyone they all had surprised faces and started digging in. Wel exempt for the two oldest and the youngest. When Yui locked eyes with Enderdura she complimented her cooking in her soft and high pitched voice while adding sugar to her lemonade. Enderdura smiled till she saw the sugar where she slightly cringed. But she went back to eating and petting Kenzi with her slipper covered foot. Once everyone was done and about to leave they stopped at the sound of wood repeatedly tapping skin. Turning around stood Enderdura with a rolling pin in one hand tapping against her other one. Her gaze was unamused as well as her voice.

"Where do all of you think you're going?"

"To bed. Where else?"

Enderdura started tapping her foot on the floor at Subaru's comment with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and pointed towards the dirty dishes.

"And what is all that? Decorations?"

Everyone just gave her bored looks but Yui who was holding her fist over her mouth. Enderdura sighed.

"Here's the deal. If I cook I expect that the ones who enjoyed it would clean up the mess as a thank you for the meal. But if not I'll get physical. Right Kenzi?"

Kenzi growled baring her teeth to the others in the room. Subaru disappeared and reappeared in fornt of Enderdura.

"And how are you going to make us?"

Smirking Enderdura disappeared in a cloud of purple petals and then reappeared behind him and smacked the rolling pin over his head causing Subaru to grab his head.

"You're not the only that's not human. Also I'm holding a woman's greatest weapon. The mighty rolling pin of punishment. Now all of you do the dishes."

Just before she left with Kenzi at her heels she looked back at Subaru with sad eyes and whispered 'sorry' to his form before she left to her room.

(A/N : Finally and for those of you who haven't read my one-shot continuation of Christmas At Fairy Tail well in that one Eclipse used a rolling pin to beat Natsu so I brought it back. Hope you enjoyed. Enjoy the hunt my pack.)


	4. Shopping Trip

When Enderdura walked up the stairs to the room the butler led her to. But once the door opened she realized she'd be sharing with Yui. Sighing Enderdura went to her bag sitting by the bed. She never even noticed what was in here besides a few sets of clothes. Inside was her tablet, sketchbook, pencils; colored, regular, and mechanical, laptop, DS game bag, and her purse. Sighing again she pulled out all the clothes and saw she only had enough for the rest of the week. Hands on her hips she tapped her index finger and pondered. Then and idea flashed in her brain. Smiling her natural smirk she grabbed a few pillows off the bed and a blanket. Moving her bag to sit by the couch with the pillows and blankets. As she settled everything she started stripping when the door opened. Looking behind her she found Yui panting while leaning on the door. Once her panting was done she turned around to see Enderdura reaching to take her top off.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'll come back when you're done."

Enderdura snorted as she continued stripping.

"It's fine. Besides we're both girls it's just like a locker room."

Yui blushed as Enderdura stripped to her sports bra and underwear. Putting on an over-sized t-shirt and fluffy pants. Taking her 3DS out and plugging in the charger she went to setting up her bed. Glancing at the door Yui was beet root red and steaming. Puffing air out of her nose Enderdura started hooking up all of her chargers and took out her tablet. Lounging on the pillows she started looking up stores to go to.

"If you're just going to stand there slack jawed and catching flies get out. But since this is technically 'our' room you culd tell me to get out."

Yui slightly snapped out of her shock and looked around the room.

"There's only one bed."

"Wow good job let me get you a cookie. Of course there's only one bed."

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"One the cold hard floor."

"Really?! I'm so sorry . . ."

"No of course not on the floor. I'm on my bed. But I thought since we're sharing the room we could take turns sleeping on the bed. You get the rest of this week. I get next week and then switch again. Sound cool?"

"Oh um yes."

"Good."

Yui went into the a joined bathroom to change. Enderdura didn't give her so much as another glance. Kenzi waddled in and attempted to climb onto the couch but failed adorably. Enderdura smiled and picked up her puppy. On the tablet was Enderdura's YouTube channel as she looked at the comments on her last animated vlog. Yui came back out of the bathroom and went to bed. Seeing the time Enderdura plugged in her tablet and went to sleep with Kenzi curled into her stomach.

As the morning sun broke the horizon Enderdura was woken up to the feel of a rought yet soft tongue licking her cheek. Opening her eyes little Kenzi came into view.

"Mmm. Good morning moonbeam. And curse you sun."

Getting up Enderdura yawned and stretched popping all of her joints. Setting Kenzi on the ground she zombied over to the French doors and opened them.

"You know what to do. Just come straight back got it?"

Kenzi barked and ran out to go do her business. Going to her bag Enderdura pulled out a pair of ripped blue jeans, a black and red v-neck shirt saying 'I'm addicted to music'. And went to take a shower. As she looked in the basket of the bottled soaps all she saw was the frilly girl soaps. Groaning she set her change of clothes on the shelf of the towel rack and set off for the French doors. She leaned out and started whistling and calling for Kenzi.

"Kenzi. Kenzi. Here girl."

Kenzi came in doing a cute bunny hop run that would make anyone's heart melt. As the puppy came in she sat down and gave a muffled woof. Curious Enderdura knelt down holding her hand out under Kenzi's mouth.

"Whatcha got there girl? Drop it."

Kenzi placed it in Enderdura's hand. It was a tiny hexagonal shaped jewel that reminded Enderdura of her favorite pokemon Sableye. Looking at the jewel then Kenzi and back again she opened her mouth saying 'No' in a happy and amused tone.

"No. This can't be true. Are you?"

Kenzi just barked looking at the stone in Enderdura's hand. Taking off Kenzi's collar she touched the stone to the buckle and in a flash of light the gem was the buckle.

"Oh shut the front door! This is awesome!"

Before putting the collar back on Kenzi two words engraved on the back caught her eye.

"Hmmm. 'Conceal' and 'Release' . . . ohhh I get it."

Putting the collar back on she stood up smiling and then said one of the words.

"Release."

In a flash of purple sparkly light Kenzi was a Sableye. Enderdura was bursting with happiness.

"Oh my life is the best!"

After her moment she stood up and Kenzi stalked forward climbing Enderdura to hang off her shoulders. Enderdura smirked and brought her fist to Kenzi and they fist bumped.

"Now the mission at hand : Find some good smelling men's soap and get scrubidy scrubidy clean. Onward to MAIL!"

With the mission objective comfirmed the two set out on their quest. They went to all the bathrooms but didn't find anything that smelled good. About to give up they stealthily went into the last bathroom . . . that being Subaru's personal one. Looking at the soap Enderdura found her favorite one to use. Old Spice Swagger.

"Ohhh. Jackpot!"

With that whispered exclamation she quickly retreated back to her shared room with Yui. Before entering she whispered 'conceal' and Kenzi was back to being her puppy self. After opening the door and stepping inside the covers on the bed rustled. Either Yui was restless, having a bad dream, or just waking up. It turned out to be the latter of all the options. She sat up and rubbed her strawberry pink eyes.

"Enderdura what are you doing?"

"Went to take Kenzi to the bathroom. Don't want anyone complaining and have to clean it up later."

It wasn't a full lie but it wasn't the full truth of course. Enderdura knew what was inside Yui and wasn't going to give it any advantage over her what so ever. So after her explanation she waltzed into the bathroom and took her shower. Once done she rung out her hair and put it up in a towel and got dressed. While she was looking for shampoo she came across some 'Mane and Tail' and decided to was Kenzi after. Both now all clean she brushed her teeth. Once she stepped out she found Laito crawling over Yui. And Yui being the mouse she is just submitted and whimpered as he licked her skin.

"Oh my god. Here."

Enderdura grabbed a pillow and started beating Laito.

"Disgusting. Peeping. Tom. You're sooo lucky I don't have something that will really hurt."

Laito was surprised by the hits coming from the soft pillow. It wasn't really painful but the force of it was surprising to say the least. Chasing him out of the room Enderdura shouted down the hall after him.

"And stay out unless you're invited. Stick to the vampire rules."

With the fedora wearing triplet out Enderdura checked Yui. She was holding herself wearing a slightly disgusted and mostly scared face. Sighing Enderdura walked up to her and crossed her arms. Yui looked up into her shimmering purple eye and chilling white eye of the other female that could speak actual words.

"Listen. I don't know if you know this but I don't like you . . . "

"What? What do you . . . "

Enderdura held up her hand as a sign to be quite.

"Let me finish. The reason I don't like you is because where I'm from the girls don't let guys walk all over them. You see the girls I grew up around had backbone. Now you don't. You're just a helpless mouse in a house of hungry cats. And if you want to survive you'll most likely be glued to my hip. Now to my eyes you either grow your own backbone or stay how you are and be my parasite till I get so sick of it I snap and snap your neck as well. I'll tolerate you for awhile till it gets to that point. We clear?"

"Y-y-yeah. Crystal."

"Good. I'm going downstairs to make French toast. So cinnamon or nutmeg?"

"Oh uh cinnamon."

"Kay. Oh and after breakfast we're all going shopping. I need clothes."

With that all talked out Enderdura and Kenzi went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Getting everything out she put on an apron with grapes on it and it said 'Pick me, Squeeze me, Make me wine'. As she was dipping the first slice Subaru came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing."

Enderdura knew it was a statement and not a question that wasn't Subaru's style when he didn't know or trust someone.

"Making French toast. You want some? Or do you want something else?"

Subaru could tell what she was hinting at. What she really asked was 'Do you want some blood?'.

"The French toast is fine."

"Okay. Do you want syrup or blood?"

Was that even a question? How could she be so causal? As they talked most of the other mansion residents came down at the smell of food.. Most of the bread was toasted and sitting on a plate. With everyone sitting down at the table Enderdura started dishing out the breakfast for everyone and pulled milk, orange, and apple juice from the fridge.

"Before we dig in who's drinking what and do you boys want maple syrup or blood? And if blood who's?"

All were silent after the questions. Did this woman have no fear? But the look on her face was serious. Everyone stayed quite till Shu broke it.

"I'll take milk and some of Yui's and your blood please."

"Orange juice and little female dog." - Laito

"Apple and your's please." - Kanato

"Milk and your's would be nice if you don't mind." - Reiji

"Orange and pancake." - Ayato

"Milk and your's." - Subaru

"Alright. Yui?"

Yui was shell shocked at the breakfast request. She didn't know what to say or do. So Enderdura just got her standing and grabbed two knives holding out her palm. With all the boys who wanted Yui's blood then she cut her palm and gave it to the rest and the ones who wanted her's and Yui's together ending with Subaru.

"Subaru could you lick the rest please?"

Subaru's eyes widened slightly but the smell of her blood was really tempting. With the spicy sweet scent flooding his nose and the memory of how smooth and thick it was running down his throat and the warmth of it settling in his belly. Gingerly he took her wrist and licked at the bloody cut. The taste and warmth was still surprising. And the richness is this what the most expensive chocolate tastes like to humans? A rare delicasy to be savored? He didn't know or care this strange woman was willingly let him drink from her with no fear what so ever. With her palm clean she smiled and thanked him in a quite voice. Then went to wash her hands and the knives she used.

Everyone finished breakfast enjoying the fresh French toast and most of all the blood in their stomachs. But that all vanished when Enderdura went to her room and came out with a hat, boots, and sunglasses on and a purse over her shoulder. When she spoke her voice was firm and unyielding.

"Okay now we go shopping. I seriously need more clothes and essentials."

It was every boys worst nightmare . . . shopping.


End file.
